User talk:Excluded/Archive 1
fufuufufuffuufufufuffuuffufufufufufufuf. Welcome btw ;p Digitalfear 20:40, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Usuck. Thanks; though I don't really think I'll contribute much, writing that build took about two hours it seemed QQ. Excluded 20:44, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Go work on your wiki-foo.--Digitalfear 23:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Why the F- -Uck are PvX people so retarded? 20:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC)20:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC)Excluded 20:34, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :lawlDigitalfear 20:43, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Build:Team_-_General_Physway hey there, you will be subject to disciplinary action if you continue to revert, as per PvX:1RV. There's a lot of really terrible players in guild wars and a huge number of people who prefer heroes to dealing with others (myself included in that). While phys heroes may not be as effective as a good player, they are more effective than a terrible one. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 20:35, April 13, 2010 (UTC) :Incorrect. They are idiotic, they scramble around and can't use their skills properly. Sins can't chain; everything else take too long to get to their target, when they get stuck they go lololoololol i can has attack nao? Atleast when you get a PUG you can make_them_your_bitch. Tell them what to do, and stop being antisocial when there are poor PUGs waiting to be made. Excluded 20:47, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::If they don't like the team build, nobody is forcing them to use it. Cuilan 22:53, April 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I know nothing of PvE, but I herd lau is very good at PvE so if she says something, shes probably right and you should listen. --SteamyIgloo! 20:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Assume she knows nothing of the 8x8 set of skills I Uploaded here. Also, if you don't know anything about PvE, best not to think about it. I don't value your opinion because you don't have one. Excluded 20:18, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why do you value anybodies opinions? This is the internet. Oh and yes, i dont want to think about PvE much, it bores me silly so i quit it. --SteamyIgloo! 20:42, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::: You actually said yourself, "I heard Lau is good at PvE and is probably right." So you don't know yourself, and she has already edited. Therefore you have no actual opinion of your own, if you know what I mean. I value opinions, I really do. Well... Apart from when they're wrong. Excluded 20:46, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You misunderstand me, im not correcting anything to do with the build, im just saying that blowing off peoples arguments so easily is generally a bad idea.. --SteamyIgloo! 20:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well, we know the builds are effective; we've been using it for a long time. The problem is she's comparing it to Tank and Spank/Manlyway, and it's the complete opposite. Says we should use heroes and stuff she hasn't tested. I just don't like people who argue without understanding what they're arguing about or for. Read the Physway page if you haven't; if you have sense you'll see what I mean. I do tend to ramble, though... Excluded 20:59, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You should really really read what she has to say cause she is right...end of story.---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 21:08, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::yeah and this is why the argument is circular. As I said, c-spacing or tank and spank isn't a case of black or white. There's a lot of techniques you can use with inherent monster behaviour to make aoe damage very effective where you neither c-space or spend any time "balling" foes. A lot of the PvE community are too used to Shadow Form and Ursan to break away from those types of gameplay - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::The argument is circular because your argument is "Admin>someone who just joined PvX". It's not Tank N Spank, it's the opposite. You don't like it, therefore it's being raped. You removed and edited so much stuff that is important to the main build, it's silly. If you weren't a biased Admin you would just let me post it and let people vote. If the majority (these Tank n Spank lovers) dislike it, it won't be vetted, will it? If it's voted Great; then you will be proven wrong. Don't give me the CHILL rubbish, because you're the one messing with my build when you don't understand the concept. And if you DO understand, are not going the right way about things. Excluded 22:27, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::If you look through the history, I saved it from being systematically deleted, as it had been PvX:WELL tagged. 22:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::And in order to do so you edited more than half the page... I want to know why it was going to be welled. Excluded 23:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Name Change Hmm, there's not really any way we can change names. You'll have to re-register as Minion (if its available) and have this account perma blocked and redirected to Minion. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 21:13, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Ah well, can't be bothered really. A tag is a tag; it's about what you say not your html/wiki skillz. Excluded 21:22, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::You could have minion in your signature, but you must still have excluded or similar in it due to PvX:SIGN --SteamyIgloo! 21:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :iir Angleina can---[[User talk:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 22:25, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Can someone do this for me? :p Minion|Excluded is all I want. I'm HTMLazy. Excluded 22:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Minion||Excluded Just edit this section to get it and copy and paste it into your signature thing, remember to check raw signature box. Toy with it as you wish. --SteamyIgloo! 22:38, April 14, 2010 (UTC) My sig >Yours--Digital Fear 01:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :NouMinion||Excluded 01:18, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Orly?--Digital Fear 01:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not sure if i should feel flattered or worried that i have somebody arguing over the quality of a sig i made in about 2 mins, when i didnt even make my own. --SteamyIgloo! 01:30, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::Flattered :p Oh Digitalqu33r my sig>urs lolololMinion Excluded 04:05, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Lies, and it isn't your sig. ubad--Digital Fear 13:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::His sig is better because i made it, but mine is best because i made it more. --Steamy..x random some hidden meanings in your user page? ;o fagmins seems alot like admins in your context... 'Akio_Katsuragi' 01:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :Meaning so secret.--Digital Fear 01:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::secret so Meaning. --SteamyIgloo! 01:40, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::lawl--Digital Fear 01:43, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's the secret password, now I have to change it Ò,Ó waa-waa. Minion Excluded 01:45, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol, that wasn't secret at all... I just think that this whole section of friends is mad for the shear fact of hero's being put on there. Its all optional. btw, random tidbit of info, and believe it or not, these pages arent concrete, you can really do what you want to these builds while your playing, this sites reference, not super glue on our dick. ;o chill out over the hero thing. As i'm pretty sure the people who decide to use the build, will still achieve sexual arousal once they get going. with or without hero AI. if you prefer human, go for it, but if you prefer the robotic doll, thats alright to. especially asian import. they do anything. Anything. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 01:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, but what annoys me is that nothing actually seems to be up for discussion, even though I posted the builds and have been running them for x amount of time. The, er, admin decided instantly it was a fail build and quickly tossed it for delete. No one will see it but people with accounts who will go "amg hotspot!... oh itsucks." Ah well. I guess I won't be changing anyone's mind anytime soon; time to slowly destroy the system from within.Minion Excluded 02:01, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::PvX:OWNUnfortunately thats part of submiting articles to the wiki, and it even promted you when you submitted that if you were okay that things can and will be edited. The best thing is just to say your peace on the matter and be done with it, Cuz rarely will everyone just orgasm at a submitted build, things take time. We can only shrug and hope to apease the masses of psuedo-active members on this site. No biggy. I edited page a little to kind of help in some way. we'll see how that goes. but ya just gotta stay positive. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 02:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) sig Minion Excluded :--Digital Fear 01:47, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::looks nice. 'Akio_Katsuragi' 01:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Why thank you. Best skill in everyone's opinion.Minion Excluded 02:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I friggen made it. lolol--Digital Fear 02:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Voting dilema Why can't I vote? Apparently I'm just a "User", as opposted to Autoconfirmed or something. What can be done of this with haste? Minion Excluded 04:03, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :When did you register? Usually takes ~4 days after registering and getting the email to become autoconfirmed. No idea why it happens, it's just what happens with the server. Life Guardian 04:07, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::idk, i think it took me til today to be able to vote.. been a member for like a year lol... and never knew i could vote. Could be your email, as said on the help topics over this issue, sometimes certain email providers dont mesh well with the email.Akio_Katsuragi'' 04:10, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Confirmed email as soon as I signed up; though it's only been three days, so I'll just sit it out.Minion Excluded 10:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm in your buildz changing your ratingz--Digital Fear 12:00, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::we make ti so only autoconfirmed users can vote so we don't get people signing up multiple accounts and cheating the vetting system. basicaly you need to have been registerd for a few days, have confirmed your e-mail and made a few contributions (we're not entirely on the exact numbers since the move to wikia, but less than 10 for each) ~ PheNaxKian talk 12:29, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::8 edits. Atleast that's what it says for me. It doesn't say anything about being autoconfirmed user though, only that you need to be logged in, have an authenticated e-mail and atleast 8 edits. [[User:Kurtan|'Kur'tan]] 12:39, 15 April 2010 (UTC) :::::::where are you looking? ~ PheNaxKian talk 13:22, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Its not 8 edits im sure, because i had to wait about a week i think and by then i had at least 100 or so edits.. --SteamyIgloo! 13:24, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::102 edits in 3 days... Gods, that's too much ô,ò.Minion Excluded 13:37, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That's like 30 edits a day. At worst that was regular pace for me D: --''Chaos?'' -- 17:42, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah but you have like the second most edits on the wiki =p --Steamy..x 18:39, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::I can vote! Woo, just in time to see the comments on Physway. That's always such a laugh. Minion Excluded 13:52, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Wooden spoons You like em?--Digital Fear 22:34, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :nnononono but women do.Minion Excluded 04:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Lies, you do like em.--Digital Fear 20:13, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Thought You might be interested in this thread. :p Life Guardian 08:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :I already told you i'd read it, didn't I. one-man tank n spank, too much for the player to do. Meh.Minion Excluded 11:38, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Luis Lol, ohi. You habs to has four ~~ ~~ in a row to sign your messages. Also indent with ":" Because people are retarded and will rage if you don't. Spam below to raise your edit count;) Minion Excluded 00:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's not like he's doing something on pvx :p--Digital Fear 09:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Luis' feather farmer>all. SRS. Minion Excluded 11:13, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::yaya--Digital Fear 15:19, April 22, 2010 (UTC) PvX:1RV You had previously been warned about reverting on this article. Enjoy some time off. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 12:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Physway vote Hey Excluded, can I ask you to review your vote, your reasoning and numbers don't seem to match up in my opinion. You gave it a top score, but your reasoning states "if you fail so does the team". As it stands that strikes me as a critical flaw, and an inability to adapt to an unexpected situation (i.e. someone dying), and thus not 5 Universality. so can you either: #Keep your reasoning as it is and drop your Universality score. #Expand upon your reasoning to sufficiently satisfy me that you're no longer contradicting yourself Note that 2 doesn't mean remove that part of your vote, if you do that I will just remove your vote completely (I'm sure you won't do that, but I just want to be clear so there's no whining afterwards). I'm not singling you out, I'm checking through other votes as well, you're just first on the page =) ' ~ PheNaxKian talk' 23:59, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :No worries; I did think about it at the time though apparently got side-tracked. I'll sort it in a moment. Minion Excluded 00:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Moved Physway Might want to review that; I think I did it badly.Minion Excluded 21:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :its fine, just need to take the buildtags out userspace so it doesnt appear in normal categories. - [[User:Athrun Feya|''Athrun]][[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya'']] - 21:18, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How to Archive? Somebody care to explain? User page has already become cluttered...Minion Excluded 02:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC)